The Test! Timothy and Veemon
by thegreenveemon543
Summary: A funny non romance short story about me and Veemon being tested.
1. TEST 1

_**The Test! Timothy and Veemon.**_

Veemon POV

TIMOTHY,VEEMON YOU TWO MUST PASS A TEST TO BECOME A PLATNUM TAMER AND PLATNUM DIGIMON ALSO IF YOU PASS THE TEST YOU WILL UNLOCK THE POWER OF AZULONGMON. Okay what is this so called Test. I asked. THE TEST IS YOU AND TIMOTHY MUST SURVIVE FOR THREE DAYS IN THE REPLIED. Got It so me and Veemon just need to survive in a stinky old desert for 3 days piece of cake. My Tamer Timothy stated as proudly as he could. GOOD THAN TIME TO GO YOU TWO! AZULONGMON SHOUTED. Huh. Oh AH. I screamed as we fell into a Digi port.

Timothy POV

Timothy has it been 3 days yet? Veemon Whined. No its only been and hour. I responded

Come on is hasn't been that bad has it? I asked. Lets See I'm hot, sweaty, and tiered so yeah its THAT BAD.

Veemon don't worry it'll be all worth it when we can Biomerege. I tried to cheer him up.

3 days later

Okay now this is crapy we've been here for 3 days and are still here. I Remarked

Yeah this is ticking me off. Veemon Remarked

Not AGAIN! We both screamed as we fell into another Digi Port.

TIMOTHY AND VEEMON YOU BOTH DID VERY WELL YOU PASSED THE FIRST TEST. AZULONGMON COMPLEMENTED

Thanks. We both thanked in unison.

 **WAIT DID YOU SAY FIRST TEST!?** Me and Veemon screamed In Unison.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. TEST 2

Nobody's POV

What do you mean first test!? Timothy Screamed

Yeah what's this about? Veemon Screamed

EXPLAIN AZLONGMON! Timothy and Veemon screamed in unison.

I MENT TO TELL YOU IN THE BEGINNING BUT THERE A THREE TESTS THE FIRST IS NATURE SKILLS YOU FINISHED THAT ONE NEXT THERE IS POWER AND ENDURANCE. THE ENDURANCE TEST IS WHERE YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE IN THE DIGI AREANA FOR AND HOUR. THE POWER TEST IS WHERE YOU HAVE TO DEFETE SKULL GREYMON. WHICH DO YOU WANT TO DO FIRST? AZULONGMON ASKED

I Guess Endurance. Timothy answered

ALRIGHT ENDURANCE IT IS THIS TIME YOU CAN WALK THROUGH THE DIGI PORT. AZULONGMON STATED.

Thank you. Veemon and Timothy thanked in unison.

15 minutes later

Alright so we just have to survive for an hour piece of cake. Timothy remarked.

Okay I see some Kuwagamon should I? Veemon Asked

Go Ahead. Timothy Answered

 _ **DIGIVOLTION**_

 **Execute now, Digivolution! Timothy Screamed**

 **Veemon Digivolve to EXVeemon.**

 **ExVee Laser.** EXVeemon screamed.

AHH! screamed Kuwagamon.

 **Practil code digitize. Timothy Screamed**

1 Hour later.

Good job Veemon. Timothy complemented

No prob. Veemon responded.

Alright next is the Power test ready Veemon? Timothy asked

You know it. Veemon Answered. 

To Be Continued.


	3. TEST 3

ARE YOU TWO READY FOR THE POWER TEST AGAINST SKULL GREYMON? AZULONGMON ASKED

You know it Azulongmon! Timothy and Veemon exclaimed in unison.

ALRIGHT HEAD THROUGH THE DIGI PORT. AZULONGMON ORDERED.

Ready Veemon? Timothy Asked.

Of course Timothy. Veemon Responded.

15 Minutes later.

Well were back at the stadium so where's Skull Greymon?

ROOOOOOOOOOAR! Skull Greymon screamed.

Does that answer your question Timothy? Veemon asked.

Well there's no time for that now ready Veemon? Timothy asked

You Bet. Veemon responded.

 **ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION.**

 **COURAGE ARMOR ENERGIZE. Timothy Screamed.**

 **VEEMON COURAGE ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO FLAMEDRAMON. VEEMON SCREAMED.**

Fire Rocket. Flamedramon screamed.

Is that the Best you could do? Skull Greymon retorted.

 **SLIDE DIGIVOLTION.**

 **Slide armor digivolution.**

 **Flamedramon slide armor digivolve to Raidramon. Flamedramon screamed.**

Thunder Blast. Raidramon screamed

Time to show you what a real attack is Dark shoot. Skull Greymon roared.

AHH! Raidramon screamed as he turned back into Veemon.

Veemon! are you okay? Timothy asked.

Well everything hurts so NO. Veemon responded

It's time we kick it up a notch. Timothy stated

 **FUSION ARMOR DIGIVOLTION.**

 **Fusion Armor Energize. Timothy Screamed.**

 **Veemon Fusion Armor Digivolve to Crestmon Blast mode. Veemon Screamed.**

Friendship's Thunder. Crestmon screamed.

Ok that one hurt. Skull Greymon stated.

Were not even done yet. Timothy stated.

 **MODE CHANGE.**

 **Mode Change activate. Screamed Timothy**

 **Crestmon mode change to Knight mode.**

It's time I end this Skull Greymon Crest Blade! Crestmon exclaimed.

AHH! Skull Greymon exclaimed.

 **Prctil code digitize. Timothy Screamed.**

We did it Timothy. Veemon stated.

Yeah we sure did Veemon. Timothy responded.

WELL DONE YOU TWO YOU PASSED ALL THREE TESTS NOW YOUR OFICALY PLATNIM LEVEL. AND NOW HAVE THE POWER TO BIOMEREGE JUST OUTSTANDING WORK. AZULONGMON COMPLEMENTED.

Thanks. Timothy and Veemon said in unison.

THE END.


End file.
